


she carves her hips into mine

by alittlelesspain, littlelamplight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Kinktober, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, that's it that's the summary, they're soft and in love but they're also going to fuck until they break a table or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/pseuds/alittlelesspain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelamplight/pseuds/littlelamplight
Summary: Lucy's been waiting all day for Alura to come home so that she can surprise her, and she's gotten very, very frustrated.
Relationships: Lucy Lane/Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	she carves her hips into mine

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, two fandom buddies decided that the best way to cement their friendship was to collaborate on 5k words of very smutty porn, along with accompanying (animated!) illustrations to said porn. This is filthy, and we are not the slightest bit sorry.
> 
> littlelamplight wrote the fic, and alittlelesspain drew the accompanying art

It had seemed like a really good idea at the time. Lucy is fond of occasionally packing beneath her clothes, especially to surprise Alura with. She loves the way Alura's eyes widen when she realises it, the way her cheeks flush, how she chokes on whatever she might've been saying like she's suddenly forgotten how to speak. Lucy had been planning to surprise her that morning, and spend the rest of the day exploring just how much sensation these new strap ons designed by Alex would give her. 

That was hours ago, before Alura had been called away to an emergency hearing, and now it's beginning to get dark outside. 

Lucy can simply take the thing off, save herself this torture, but she's hoping Alura will return from court at any moment, and taking it off would be like giving up that hope. But she can feel it every time she shifts, the fabric of her underwear rubbing against the toy and sending little sparks up her spine. The first time it happened, Lucy had almost knocked her coffee all over the case file that she had been trying to concentrate on. Hours have passed since then, and she still hasn't managed to read more than a few lines of the case. 

She had tried other things to distract herself. She had spent hours on the phone with her friends, in the hope that listening to them talk might keep her occupied, only to realize that she had taken in exactly nothing of what had been said on the other end. In desperation, Lucy had even considered calling _Lois,_ and listening to her talk about Clark, before deciding she wanted to be distracted, not completely turned off. 

In the end, she had settled for lounging restlessly on the couch and watching reruns of The Nanny, trying very hard not to move. At least Alex would be happy to hear how well the toys that she had functioned using Kryptonese technology worked, Lucy mused. The feelings they simulated in her body every time she moved were so real that she wanted to claw at the couch's upholstery in frustration. The show manages to marginally distract her from her plight, except for the moments when Lucy's mind wonders, and she starts daydreaming about Alura in some of Fran's outfits.

She's trying to reach the remote without shifting too much, to change the channel to the weather or something equally unexciting, when the door opens so suddenly that Lucy almost falls off the couch.

Switching off the TV with fumbling hands, she looks up just in time for the door to swing shut. Alura stands just inside the door, smiling softly at her. She's still wearing her robes from court. 

"Hello, Lucy," she says. "I missed you."

Lucy is up and across the room before Alura can step further into the apartment, her hands tangling in her hair as she kisses her. It's messy and desperate, fuelled by the frustration that's been building inside her all day, and Alura gasps against her lips as her back hits the door. Her hands fall to her waist, grasping at her jeans, the fabric tightening against the strap and sending jolts of pleasure straight through Lucy's system, and she presses herself closer as she kisses her way along her jawline. 

"Missed you too," she breathes, teeth scraping against soft skin. "You have no idea how much.”

She knows the moment Alura realises that she's packing. The woman melts against her, her hands grasping at her shoulders as a needy sound escapes her lips. 

"Oh, Lucy..."

"I waited so long." Lucy tugs at her robes, unlacing the ties holding them closed at the front near her neck, her lips descending towards her collarbones as the fabric parts under her hands. "You have no idea." 

Alura whimpers, her hips rocking up towards her as she pulls her closer, and she gasps. _"Please."_

Lucy fists her fingers in the robes and pulls her away from the door, kissing her again as she turns her around and walks her backwards towards the table. Alura grunts softly as she comes up against the table, and Lucy pushes her back onto it, shoving her robes down her shoulders, hands grasping at her waist as her lips descend down her chest. Alura gasps, her back arching, chest heaving against Lucy's face as she nips lightly at the swell of her breast, reaching behind her to deftly unclasp her bra. Alura whines, grasping at her shirt and tugging hard, and Lucy steps back for long enough to get it up over her head. In the time it takes her to remove her bra, Alura's lost hers and scooted up onto the table, and for a moment Lucy stops to take her in, sprawled across her robes on the table, her eyes dark and wanting. 

"God, you're beautiful," she says, stepping up between her legs and wasting no time in kissing her again, groaning as their bodies press together, feeling the soft strength of Alura's body against her own. "I've been thinking about you all day. About this." 

Alura moans softly against her lips, and mumbles. "If I'd known, I would've come home earlier."

Lucy shakes her head, kissing her way down her neck and swirling her tongue around her nipple. It pebbles under her tongue, and her groan is lost beneath the whine above her. 

"We couldn't have that," she breathes, teasing her teeth along sensitive flesh. "Justice and all that."

Alura laughs, a breathless, shaky sound, and reaches down to hook her fingers beneath Lucy's waistband, tugging impatiently.

"Please," she whispers, arching into her touch with a moan. " _Lucy."_

Lucy groans, fumbling for the button on her jeans while Alura lifts her bottom and shoves her underwear down, kicking it off somewhere out of sight, and Lucy leans in to kiss her again. She reaches down, sliding her fingers through short curls and moaning when she finds her wet and swollen, her head spinning as she nips at her lower lip. 

"God," she breathes, swallowing the sound Alura makes as she teases her fingers along her folds. "You're so wet already." 

"Lucy," Alura clutches at her shoulders, a high, desperate sound leaving her lips. "Please." 

Lucy reaches down to free her strap, taking it in hand and running the tip along her folds, pressing against her entrance to tease her a little, to make sure she's ready. Alura makes a low, impatient sound, wraps her legs around her and pulls her forwards against her, and Lucy echoes her strangled moan when she slides easily inside her. 

She gasps, resting her head against Alura's shoulder as she gives her a moment to adjust, her head spinning at this still new, overwhelming sensation of being inside her, silken heat wrapped around her in a way that has her stomach muscles clenching. She groans, nipping at Alura's collarbone as the woman grips her with her thighs, moaning against her ear and clutching at her back. Lucy responds by rolling her hips, thrusting deep as Alura grabs at her hair and pulls her up to kiss her deeply. 

She wraps an arm around Alura's back, a hand tangled in the robe beside her as she starts moving, quick, sharp thrusts that have Alura moaning against her lips. She breaks away to kiss down her neck, nibbling at the tendon that stands out as Alura arches beneath her, and gasps, 'Definitely worth the wait."

Alura laughs, a sound that rises to a moan as Lucy swirls her tongue around her nipple again. Her fingers dig into her back, and she lets go to grasp at the robes beneath her, her brow furrowing slightly in that way it always does when she's worried about hurting her. Lucy nips lightly at her breast, hips snapping forwards to tear a cry from Alura's throat as she grins up at her. 

"Don't worry, baby, just let go." 

"Lucy..." 

A thrill of heat runs through Lucy at the way Alura says her name, choked around a moan, and she can't help but thrust a little harder. 

"Oh!" Alura arches her back, her hips rocking up to meet her thrusts unevenly, her chest heaving as Lucy takes her nipple into her mouth, moaning against her skin. She can feel Alura trembling beneath her, the muscles in her thighs twitching as she wraps them tighter around her, and she's clenching around the strap so tightly it has Lucy's head spinning. 

The table is creaking beneath them with each frantic thrust of Lucy's hips, the smack of her hips against Alura's thighs almost drowned out by the woman's moans, by high, choked whimpers that echo around in Lucy's head and drive the heat in her belly higher and higher. She lifts her knee up onto the table for leverage, pressing Alura back as she kisses a messy path up her neck to kiss her again, and Alura's hands are fisted in her robes, pulling tight lines in the fabric as she whines against Lucy's lips. 

Lucy hooks Alura's leg beneath her arm and grips the edge of the table, bending her leg back against her chest and sliding deeper on the next thrust, and Alura almost wails. 

"Yes," she whimpers, her breathing heavy against Lucy's lips. " _Rao_ , Lucy, yes, please."

She loves this bit, where Alura tumbles into incoherency, when she starts mumbling words in her old language that Lucy understands now. There's something about knowing she can have such an effect on such a powerful woman, simply by making her feel good, that always has Lucy’s head spinning. Her hips work faster as she clutches at Alura's back with her free hand, mouthing along her collarbone, and moaning as the heat coiling between her hips tightens. 

She pulls back slightly, concentrating on maintaining her rhythm, glad that she dedicated herself to such a vigorous workout routine. Keeping up with Kryptonian stamina is no small feat. She looks down, her gaze trailing all the way down Alura's heaving chest, past the clenching muscles in her stomach to stare as the strap disappears inside her, coated with her wetness. 

"God, you're so hot," she breathes.

Alura whimpers, and Lucy looks up to meet her gaze. Her eyes are dark and wide, her lips swollen from kisses, and then her eyes slip closed, her hips rocking up against Lucy almost frantically. 

"Lucy," she whines. "Lucy, Lucy Lucy Luce Lu - oh!" 

She keens, her head snapping back as a deep flush spreads down her chest, and Lucy buries her face against her neck as she feels her clench down, pulsing around her as her entire body goes tense, trembling violently as Lucy continues to thrust inside her, hoping to draw it out, lavishing her breasts with kisses as she moans with her. 

Alura flings an arm around her shoulders, lifting her head to press her face against her hair, panting heavily as Lucy slows, and slips from her. 

Alura whines, pulling back to give her a wide-eyed look. "You're stopping?"

She sounds so dejected that Lucy laughs, shaking her head and pulling her up off the table. 

"We're just getting started, babe. Come on, bedroom."

Alura smiles at her, still flushed and trembling, and turns towards the bedroom. Lucy gives her ass a playful smack, and Alura squeaks. Lucy laughs, chasing her through the apartment until Alura climbs up onto the bed, putting that perfect ass on display as Lucy gets up behind her. She grips her hips, pulling her back and leaning down to pepper kisses along her shoulders. 

'Stay right there." 

Alura gasps, arching her back and pressing her hips back against her, and Lucy laughs softly as she leans up, taking the strap in hand and running it along her folds again. She groans at the back of her throat at the sight of Alura like this, her back arched to press her bottom up, and she can see her wetness glistening on the tops of her thighs. She presses inside easily, and Alura buries her face in the sheets with a moan. Lucy groans, bowing her head to Alura's back. 

"Oh, you feel so good, Alura."

She does, so hot and wet around her, and the whimper Lucy gets in response makes her _burn_. She kisses the nape of Alura's neck, and straightens, grasping her hips in her hands as she begins to move again, quick, sharp thrusts of her hips, and she doesn't know where to look, at the way Alura's hands curl in the sheets, or at the way her ass bounces against her hips. 

“So good," she whispers, rubbing her hand over smooth skin. 'So good, Alura."

Alura is moaning, high, whimpering sounds that go straight between her legs, as she rocks herself back to meet Lucy's thrusts. Lucy looks down, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she watches Alura bounce against her thighs. Her hand slips slightly, her thumb pressing lightly against her asshole. 

Alura makes a strangled sound, turning her head to glance over her shoulder, and Lucy stills at the look in her eyes. Her breath hitches, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, and her fingers curl tighter around Alura's hip. 

"Here?" she breathes, pressing against that spot again. 'Do you want me here, Alura?"

Alura nods jerkily, her hair spilling down around her face as she presses herself back, wiggling her hips against her as she stares at her with wide eyes. 

"Please," she whispers, her eyes so dark Lucy feels like they might swallow her whole. “Please... I want..." 

She's blushing, and Lucy can't help but wonder how she even knows about this. Mind you, Alura's always done very thorough research.

Lucy rubs her hand gently up and down Alura's back, and leans over to kiss her cheek. 

"It’s okay," she murmurs, her heart swelling with much more than just desire. "I've got you. Can you grab the lube for me?"

She can feel the tension go out of Alura, and the woman tilts her head to kiss her. It's a little clumsy from this angle, but she can feel the gratitude rolling off Alura, that she understood her, that she didn't make this hard for her. She leans back to rub Alura's hips, as the woman reaches over and retrieves the small bottle of lube from the bedside table, handing it over to her before she presses her face into the sheets again. Lucy squirts some lube onto her fingers, stroking her hand up and down Alura's thigh, and slowly begins to work a single digit inside her.

The sound Alura makes when she presses inside makes her head spin. It's a desperate, choked sound, and for a moment Lucy freezes, but Alura presses her hips back to take more of her in, and Lucy feels like she's on fire. She remains perfectly still, hips still pressed flush against Alura's ass, not wanting to overwhelm her with too much sensation all at once, as she slides her finger slowly in and out of her. 

Alura turns her face against the sheets, breathing heavily, and Lucy can see how flushed she is, her lips parted as each thrust draws a soft moan from her. Lucy squeezes her hip, and adds some more lube to work a second finger inside her. Alura whimpers, and Lucy groans as she feels her relax around her fingers. 

'Does it feel good, baby?" she whispers, pressing kisses along her spine, watching her face carefully, 'Do you feel good?"

Alura nods, rocking herself back against her with a moan. 

"Yes," she chokes out. " _Yes._ "

Lucy shivers, and begins rocking her hips in time to her fingers. Alura moans, her fingers curling tight in the sheets as Lucy thrusts inside her. "You're being so good," Lucy breathes, 'so good, Alura, do you like this? Being so full?"

"Full," Alura repeats, opening her eyes to look back at her, her eyes wide and dark and so beautiful. "Yes, so much, oh..." She buries her face in the sheets again, and moans. "More." 

For the first time, Lucy wishes they weren't in this position, wanting to see Alura's face while they do this. She stops, and Alura casts her a desperate look. Lucy leans over to kiss her quickly, and murmurs. 

"It’s okay,” she murmurs. “I’ll give you more. But... I want to try something slightly different, okay?"

Alura kisses her back, nodding slightly as she sighs against her lips. Lucy eases her fingers out, and slides from the bed, giving her ass a quick smack. 

"Roll over, and give me a moment," she says.

Alura flops over onto her back, her chest still heaving as she watches Lucy rummage around in their chest of draws. At last Lucy finds the toy she was looking for, one with two prongs, and hurries into the bathroom to quickly remove the one she's wearing. She gives the new one a quick clean, releasing a sharp breath when she thinks of how good she's going to make Alura feel with this. She refastens the straps of the harness around her hips, and returns to the bedroom, grinning when Alura immediately sits up a little to stare at her. The woman's eyes widen, and Lucy climbs up with her, draping herself over her body with a smile. "Miss me?"

Alura's breathing has evened out, but she's still flushed, and her eyes are as dark as ever. She smiles, leaning up to kiss Lucy.

“Of course,” she mumbles, lifting her hips to rub up against Lucy, moaning softly against her lips, and then pulling back to give her a curious look.

Lucy smiles, kissing along her jaw, her breath hot against her ear when she murmurs. "This will make you feel so good, Alura. You’ll feel so full."

Alura moans, arching up to press against her, her fingers tugging at the straps around her waist. "Oh, please." 

Lucy sits back on her haunches, and reaches for the bottle of lube. Alura whines, and grips her own legs beneath the knees, holding herself wide open for her, and Lucy moans at the back of her throat at the sight of her, so willing and needy for her. She shuffles closer up the bed until her knees bump against the backs of her thighs , squirting a generous amount of lube onto her hand and rubbing it up and down the smaller length, reaching down to rub slick fingers against her asshole. Alura's breath hitches, her eyes wide as she watches her, and Lucy rubs her hand gently up and down Alura's thigh as she takes the smaller strap in hand and presses it against her. She doesn't take her gaze from Alura, watching her closely as she slowly begins to work the very tip inside her. Alura whimpers, her teeth digging into her lip, and Lucy leans down to kiss her as her hips press slowly forwards. She feels the moment Alura relaxes enough to take her inside, the sudden ease with which she presses in causing her to gasp, and Alura moans raggedly against her lips, whimpering as she kisses her frantically. 

Lucy kisses down her neck, rocking her hips slowly, letting her adjust to the sensation. Alura whines, her fingers clutching at her shoulders, and she breathes. "Lucy..."

"Good?"

Lucy gets a strangled moan and a nod in response, and she leans up to kiss her gently. She pulls back enough to meet Alura’s eyes, and murmurs, 'Do you want the other -"

"Yes." Alura stares up at her, and there's something desperate in her dark eyes. "Yes, please, I want it, please." 

Lucy groans softly, leaning down to kiss her again before she reaches down, a hand pressing against the pillows by Alura's head to hold herself up. She has to pull back, easing the toy almost all the way out of her ass so that she can press the other against her entrance, and she moans as her fingers slide against her, so wet and swollen for her. She eases the tip inside, and slowly rocks forwards until her hips are pressed flush against her. Alura cries out, a choked sound that echoes around their bedroom, her eyes rolling up as she clings to Lucy's shoulders, and she's trembling beneath her. 

Lucy leans down, peppering kisses along her neck. "You okay?"

Alura's chest heaves against her own, and she whines. "It’s so... so much."

Lucy hesitates. "Too much?"

"No!" Alura's fingers drop to wind in her straps, like she's afraid Lucy will pull away, and her gaze is almost feverish. "No, it's good." Her hips rock up, and she moans raggedly. “So good." 

Lucy groans, pressing her face against Alura's neck and nipping at her pulse point. Alura trembles beneath her, her legs falling down to wrap around Lucy's waist. Lucy begins to move, slow, shallow thrusts as she lets Alura become accustomed to the sensation, and it’s only then that she realises the toy is positioned to bump against her clit. She moans, kissing her way down Alura's chest towards her breasts. "You're doing so well, baby, taking so much of me."

Alura whimpers, a high, thready sound, a hand curling tight in Lucy's hair, and she whines. 'So much... so... so full of y-you."

Lucy swears quietly, her head spinning as she begins to thrust a little faster, finding it difficult to go slow when Alura's saying things like that and panting beneath her and grasping at her like she can't get enough. She nips at the swell of her breast, sliding a hand down her side and up her thigh, pressing her leg back so that she slides deeper, and Alura _wails_. 

It's a sound that reverberates through her chest and settles low in her belly, and Lucy moans, shifting up the bed to thrust against her, a little faster, a little harder, feeling Alura's heel bump against her back as she moves, feeling as well as hearing the way she moans and whimpers beneath her, high, desperate sounds that make her throb. She presses down on Aluras thigh, bending her leg back as she thrusts harder, and Alura's tugging at her hair and mumbling for more and Lucy hunches over to swirl her tongue around her nipple.

"Lucy..." 

Lucy lifts her head to look at Alura, panting heavily at the effort of maintaining her pace, and moans when she sees her face. Alura’s brow is furrowed, mouth hanging open, her eyes heavy lidded as she looks at her. 

"Lucy... you... feels so g-good."

Lucy moans, leaning down to kiss along her neck, nibbling at her earlobe. 

"You're so good, baby,” she breathes. “So amazing, fuck."

Alura whimpers, clutching at her back, at the straps, pulling her into her with a choked moan. “Don't stop, please, don't, don't stop."

Lucy feels like she's on fire, her muscles burning as she rocks up into Alura, her skin flaming where their bodies slide together, a burning ache throbbing between her legs with each bump of the toy against her clit, every moan and cry from Alura's lips driving that heat higher and higher, and she kisses her hard. 

Alura whines against her lips, and whimpers. "Please, I need... I, I can't..."

"Yes you can," Lucy breathes, leaning in to kiss and suck along her neck, thrusting up and close and bending her in two. "Come on, baby, let go, come for me."

"Lucy!" 

Alura cries out, her entire body arching up beneath her in a deep curve, her arms locked around Lucy's neck as her hands tremble against her back. Lucy feels it, how each wave of pleasure that washes over her makes her clench down around her, and she keeps moving, lifting her head to watch as Alura trembles beneath her. Alura moans, her eyes opening to meet Lucy's gaze, feverish and dazed. She seems to realise Lucy's still moving, still thrusting deep within her, because she whimpers. "Oh... R-Rao... Lucy..."

Lucy grins, leaning down to kiss her messily, leaning their foreheads together as she breathes, 'Do you think you can manage another?"

Alura mewls helplessly, titling her chin up to kiss her. "Oh I... I can t-try."

Lucy noses against her cheek, nipping at her lower lip. "I want you to come with me, okay?" 

Alura nods jerkily, and Lucy leans back, pressing her hands against the backs of her thighs to hold her legs back and open. She begins thrusting with purpose, the angle bumping against her swollen clit and tearing a moan from her throat. Alura whines and gasps beneath her, her head tipping back as her fingers grasp at Lucy's hips, her eyes wide as she watches her, and Lucy looks down again, swearing under her breath at the sight of the straps disappearing inside her. 

Alura lifts a shaking hand, and Lucy watches it move down past her stomach, and groans when Alura begins to rub at her own clit. She's flushed and whimpering and Lucy thrusts forwards to bury her face in her shoulder, losing all sense of rhythm as she moves against her. Alura's lips brush against her neck, teeth digging into her skin, and that building heat in her belly snaps. Heat burns through her as she cries out, hearing rather than feeling Alura tumble over the edge with her, sobbing moans resounding in her ear as her hips work and stars burst behind her eyes and there's a flood of warmth in her lap and she doesn't know if it's from her or Alura and it doesn't matter at all because she doesn't think she's ever come so hard in her life. 

She thinks she might have lost track of time. When the white hot pleasure recedes, she's lying on top of Alura, her head resting against the woman's heaving chest, and she can feel her legs shaking against her. She leans up, lifting her hands and letting Alura's legs slip down around her waist again, pressing lazy kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. Alura whimpers, trembling beneath her, her fingers curled loosely in the sheets. 

"Good girl," Lucy murmurs. She nuzzles against her neck, and lifts her head to smile down at her. "You did so well."

Alura flushes, smiling up at her in that almost dazed way, her eyes half closed as she lifts a hand to touch her cheek. Her arm trembles, and Lucy takes her hand and intertwines their fingers, pressing her lips against her wrist. 

"Enjoy yourself?" Alura asks.

Lucy laughs. "You couldn't tell? That was amazing." She leans down to kiss her softly, smiling against her lips. "You're amazing."

"You did all the work," Alura mumbles, nosing along her cheek, her breath shaky against her ear. "I was just along for the ride."

Lucy waggles her eyebrows. "We didn't do any riding this time."

Alura muffles a snort against her hair, and lifts a faintly trembling hand to cup her cheek. Lucy looks down at her, grinning as the woman runs her fingers down her neck, pausing at the mark she left against her skin. 

"You're wonderful," Alura breathes, smiling up at her in that way that always makes Lucy weak at the knees. "My wonderful Lucy." 

Lucy leans down to kiss her quickly, and says. "Alright, let me take care of you before I fall asleep on you." 

"You don't have to do that," Alura whispers. A soft moan escapes her as Lucy leans back to slowly ease out of her. She whimpers, a shudder running up the length of her body as she collapses back onto the bed, and Lucy rubs her hand up and down her thigh with a smile. Alura drapes an arm over her eyes, and Lucy watches her continued tremors for a moment with no small amount of awe. “Really." 

Lucy squeezes her hip, and leans down to kiss her belly before she stands. "I do, actually. Especially after this. And I _like_ doing it." 

She wobbles towards the bathroom, wondering if she should consider taking the day off tomorrow; they’ll both undoubtedly be a little sore after today. In the bathroom, she unbuckles the harness and drops it into the bathtub to deal with later, washes her hands, grabs a washcloth from the cupboard, and runs it under warm water. She returns to find Alura in the same position she left her, and climbs up beside her to kiss her cheek. Alura sighs, draping an arm around her waist and nuzzling against her shoulder, as Lucy slides the wet cloth up the insides of her thighs slowly. She kisses Alura's temple, running her fingers through her hair as she takes her time, pressing gently against still trembling muscles and smiling when she feels Alura relax further into her embrace. 

When she's done, she dumps the cloth over the side of the bed and gathers Alura close, wrapping her arms securely around her and kissing her. Alura sighs against her lips, tangling their legs as their bodies meld together. 

"That was nice," she mumbles.

Lucy laughs softly, drawing the sheets up over them, more for comfort than because she's cold. “See? I’m always right." 

Alura nestles against her chest, her fingers tracing lazy patterns against her back. "Mmm, can't argue with that." 

Lucy can feel her body relaxing into the sheets, still buzzing contentedly, her eyes growing heavy as she presses a clumsy kiss to Alura's hair. "You can't? You might have to retire, Your Honor." 

Alura exhales a long, happy sound. "Maybe I will. There'd be more time for this, certainly."

Lucy yawns. Alura's fingers have stilled against her back, her breathing even and deep against her chest. Lucy nuzzles into her hair, squeezing her softly. 

“Silly idea," she mumbles, her eyes so heavy she can't be bothered opening them again. "Gotta do justice ‘n all that."

* * *

**Artwork:**  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This fic originally started out as a discussion between us, based on littlelamplight's idea that Alex would use Kryptonian technology to make more, ahem, _enhanced_ strap ons and other intimacy-related technology, to make it easier for gay couples of various presentations to really go to town on each other. that devolved into this 5k words of sheer porn. bc everyone deserves to have their brains fucked out sometimes, if they want it.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!! Please let us know what you thought! We definitely have more planned in this, ahem, series, so feel free to leave ship/idea suggestions ;)


End file.
